Tears Made Of Magic
by Endriago
Summary: I'm sorry... I shouldn't say that. You're the only one who told me the truth.... you're right Malfoy. I'm nothing but a worthless mudblood... Dramione Semidark theme, frist fanfic please be nice!


A/U: Hello people. Welcome to the story... Now listen, I'm not the best at writing once shots for the soul reason I have a hard time ending things... but I did it. Wasn't easy mind you. Please disreaguard my bad spelling and things... This is my first story on her so please.. please be nice. . Thanks.. Well hope you enjoy the story! Oh, I do not own Harry Potter or anything but the plot and something else but if I told you I would be giving things away...

Endriago

* * *

**Tears Made Of Magic**

Chocolate brown eyes stared into the dark abyss of night. Her long wavy hair rested over her shoulders. Her pale face was streaked with trails of drying liquid. A girl, who was once so full of pride, was hunched over in her own defiant misery. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as her mind roamed through her many thoughts. One of which seemed to stand out the most… Who was she? Sure, she knew her name, Hermione Granger, but who was Hermione. She didn't know anymore. Not since she learned of why Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly were her friends. They wanted her for her mind, notes and mostly… free homework. She was empty and numb. Oh how she wished she could feel once again… she didn't think she ever would. Her chocolate eyes watered once more. How could she have been so dense to not see they didn't care? Or, maybe they did… no, she knew better. Malfoys words rang through her head. He was the first person to bring the horrid thought to reality; to take Hermione from her fantasy world and into the exposing open. She closed her eyes listening to the decaying memory…

'_Hermione walked beside her two best friends. They were laughing about something Snape had done. He had gotten hit by Nevills exploding potion, which turned him bright yellow with green and purple spots. It had been hilarious. They had been at the Great Halls large oak doors, when Ron asked if he could copy Hermione's homework. That's when the tall, blonde haired, Slytherin showed his face. "What Weasel? Too good to do your own homework? Have to copy off a wretched mudblood?" Hermione whirled around instantly to throw back an insult, but never got one in… "After all, that's all she's good for, right? Use her for her work, and then throw her off to the side?" Hermione stayed quiet, expecting them to protect her, waiting for them to shout that he was wrong and that she was much more than that. Neither said a word. They didn't even make a notion to move from their spot to make her feel better. No, instead they were looking away from her. It was then that she felt the six years of friendship go down the drain. She felt the trust that she had in them shatter like glass. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. "H…Harry? R…Ron?" She dared question, her voice shaky. "Oh, come now mudblood, you really didn't think they liked you?" Malfoy asked in his deep accented voice. By now students from all houses surrounded them. The Slytherins giggled and sneered. Gryffindors looked worried for their housemates, Huffle Puffs sympathetic eyes gazed at the group, and Raven Claws gave curious glances. The sea of faces haunted her… they made her feel so small. She couldn't handle the pressure and rejection. With eyes filled with unshed tears she ran, pushed through the crowd like a get desperate to get out of water. When she finally broken the barrier, she went to the astronomy tower to drown in the ocean of tears and sorrow.' _

That's where she was now, the astronomy tower. Living in a world where she wasn't wanted or accepted. She knew that Harry and Ron were probably looking for her. They would want to "set things straight". She wouldn't though, she was too broken. How could they do such a thing? They were supposed to be Gryffindors, good doers, courageous. Now, she didn't even think that was right. She let loose a waning sigh. She would need to go to bed soon. Even if she didn't want to face them, she still had classes, and didn't want to fail. She didn't want her professors and parents disappointed in her. After all, she wouldn't want things to get worse than they already were.

Hermione woke the next morning, her eyes red and throat dry. She had cried herself to sleep. She looked to her left at her bedside table where her clock resided… 6:30. Classes stared in a half hour. She looked across the room to her roommates beds. They were empty and made, both having gone to breakfast earlier this morning. She was glad they weren't their. She didn't want them to see her like this… so out of control, so emotional… so broken. She took a deep breath and pet Crookshanks fuzzy orange head, "I have to go to classes don't I?" The orange ball of fluff meowed in response before jumping off the bed and prancing off to some unknown place. "I guess you're too good for me to huh?" She whispered to no one. Her feet made contact with the cold hard floor as she got out of bed and approached the shower. 'I need to get ready; I can't let them see what they have done to me.' She thought to herself as she prepared for the long day ahead of her.

Hermione had skipped breakfast. She didn't want to be given those looks of sympathy, she just didn't want it. She turned another corner before stopping in front of Snapes door. She shook her head to rid of the reimbursing memory. She stood against the wall her head down letting her hair create a curtain to hide her from the world, so she may think in privacy. She became so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps that were coming her way. "Aw… Look at the poor mudblood, you look as bad as a wet rat," the depicting male voice sneered. Hermione didn't need to raise her head to know who was their, "Have you comet to cripple me more? To tear me from the little dignity I still have? To push me into a dark abyss that not even Merlin himself could escape?" Hermione whispered. Her voice was foreign, even to her, the person who spoke the words of a deep broken depression. Malfoy stared at Hermione with confused grey eyes, "Merlin Granger what the bloody hell happened?" "I was shown the dark Malfoy, and you are the one who opened the vengeful door. I want to thank you for that." Malfoy didn't know what to say. He didn't know this girl in front of him. As much as he didn't want to admit it… he was afraid of her. "What's wrong Malfoy? You got what you wanted, the 'Golden Trio' has been broken, separated, demolished… for good. Hmm… and think, it's your entire fault. Now tell me, how do you feel about that?" She didn't know what had come over her. She was insulting the only person who had told her the truth. The only person who had the guts to say something; and she was trying to bring him down, to force him to her level of misery and depression. She looked up at him finally. Her eyes were sad and dull, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't say that. You're the only person who told me the truth…" She looked down from his gaze, "You're right Malfoy, I am nothing but a worthless mudblood." "Granger…" Malfoys words were cut off by the wave of students who poured into the corridor.

The class was going by slow. They were making a potion that cured the common cold, and Hermione was no where near focused. She felt guilty for what she tried to do to Malfoy. She knew better than that, at least… she was supposed to. Her brown eyes drifted from her cauldrons to the blonde that was towards the back of the class. He was smirking and talking with Blaise Zambini as if nothing had occurred before the class had started. Maybe it was only her who had been affected by things that dealt with the heart, not that hers was whole anymore…. No doubt in her mind it was just as broken as her. "Miss Granger, do pay attention. You just added frog eyes to a potion that does not call for it," the sneering voice of Snape said. Hermione turned and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. Seeing as how he had had her for a student for many years, he knew her reactions to things and this was a new one. She always had a fire that resided in those big brown eyes, but something extinguished it. "Yes Professor…" She whispered interrupting his thoughts. Snape nodded before continuing on his walk around the class.

Once a vial from every student was at the front of the class, Snape dismissed them. Hermione left the room, only to walk alone to her next class. In her next class she watched Harry and Ron. They were screwing up like crazy! They couldn't get a single spell right, not that she was doing any better. When she had taken out her wand to perform a copy and paste charm, nothing happened. A small amount of blue glitter had dispersed from the end of her wand. It had never happened before, and she hoped it was a one time thing. She didn't really know what to do about it, or why it happened. Professor Flitwick had only covered his mouth and whispered into his old wrinkled hand.

When class ended, the Professor pulled Hermione aside. "Miss Granger, has anything happened to you within the last few days?" His voice was laced with worry. Hermione looked at him with a fake smile plastered on her face. She had been lying so much today, that her lies were beginning to sound convincing. "Of course not Professor, I'm doing great." The Professor frowned none-the-less. "Okay Miss Granger. You're dismissed." Hermione nodded, gathered her things and left the class.

Eyes watched as Hermione left the Charms room. The brilliant orbs scanned the length of her retreating body. Looking, searching for anything that may signal what was going on in the girls stubborn head. The owner of the orbs sighed having found nothing. Even after all that had happened she still walked with the same demanding attitude as usual.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?"

The boy spun around his grey eyes opened wide in slight shock. "Zambini…" The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow in question. "Malfoy, were you just watching Granger?" Zambini asked, a smirk forming on his flawless face. Malfoy glared at Blaise, "Please Zambini, do you really think I, Draco Malfoy, could ever have any interest in know-it-all Granger?" "Whatever mate, though, I never mentioned you having any interest in her…" Malfoy rolled his eyes in cover of his embarrassment, "Oh fuck off…" he mumbled. Blaise chuckled lightly, "Oh come now Draco. I may not be top of the class, but I'm not stupid. If you fancy Granger its okay, I mean, a couple other Slytherins do to. After all, her wicked temper and clever demeanor screams she should have been in Slytherin." "I do NOT fancy the mudblood!" Draco growled out. His eyes shining with the usual fire he got from arguing. "Sure you don't mate, sure you don't" Blaise laughed as he began walking away. Malfoy watched him leave, "I do not fancy her…" with those last few words echoing in the silent corridor, he went to class.

A couple months passed. It was the middle of December and snow covered the Hogwarts grounds. The trees were bare and naked, animals slept in quiet hibernation, and all inside the caste was good… well except for one brown haired girl. Hermione lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Over the course of the last two months she had lost every friend she had. She wished that was all she had lost. Picking up her wand, she muttered a simple spell. She closed her eyes tight when nothing happened. She tried with all her will power to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her sad eyes. In the end… the tears won. They poured down her cheeks and flowed onto her hair and pillow. This didn't surprise her. Everything seemed to be abandoning her as of late… even her magic. She had contemplated going to a Professor for help but feared being kicked out of Hogwarts. She had tried to imagine herself without Hogwarts walls but couldn't. It just didn't seem possible. It seemed all she could do was give up… nothing could make her feel alive anymore…

'Nothing can give me the fire I used to have. I don't even have my magic…' Hermione thought to herself as more tears washed down her face.

'**What do you mean no one makes you feel alive? There is one person!'** A voice shouted in Hermiones' head. Hermione sat up quickly her eyes wide.

'Who are you? And what do you mean one person makes me feel alive?'

'**Come now, you're going to tell me you don't recognize your own conscious?' **

'My conscious? What are you doing talking to me?'

'**Yes your conscious. I'm talking to you in order to help you through this problem you seem to be facing! Now stop your blubbering and think! Who in this school is able to make you feel alive?'**

'Well, I don't know! No one cares about me if you haven't noticed!'

'**Who said the person cares about you? Come on, wipe your tears. Where is the old Hermione Granger, who had so much spirit and knowledge? Now think, who always made you want to throw an insult, who always singled you out in a crowd of people just of make fun of you?'**

'The old Hermione is gone. The one you see now is all that's left…'

'**Good Merlin, the old Hermione is what this world needs.'**

'But I don't have any magic…'

'**Get your spirit back and your magic will return.'**

'Really?'

'**Yes, now think. Who sets your blood boiling?'**

Hermione rose her head from its' bowed position as realization dawned on her, "Draco Malfoy…"She whispered.

For once in her life, Hermione was trying to find the person who tortured and ridiculed her for the last six years of her life. If it hadn't been for the fact that she pinched herself, she would have felt she was dreaming. After all, searching out the enemy isn't something you do on a day to day basis. She came to a stop when she reached the dungeon. All too suddenly, she didn't feel as confident, but that voice in the back of her head encouraged her to go on. That if she did this she could finally be back to her old self. She took cautious steps into the deep grey that covered the stone walls. Her shoes made surprisingly little noise as she walked down the dark pathway. Portraits of various people and things watched as she made her way down the corridor. She froze stiff when she heard laughing and what could be none other than the slick voice of Draco Malfoy. She wanted to turn and run… to forget her plans and instead hide away for as long as she could. But, she forced herself to stay, to face the inevitable and get back what she wanted.

Malfoy and his band of friends turned a corner. His friends were still laughing from the story he had just told them about Pansy and her desperate wants. The laughing ceased when they saw the know-it-all Gryffindor standing in the middle of the corridor. They all came to a stop a few feet away from her, glares already fixed on their faces. "What do you want Granger?" Draco demanded as he took a step forward. Hermione said nothing; she didn't know what to say. 'Well Malfoy it seems I have lost my magic, and figure by having a good roe with you, I can get it back.' Things definitely were not that easy. Behind Malfoy, Blaise smirked. He knew his friend liked the girl, but was too stubborn to admit it… so he would have to create some tension to get Malfoy in the 'protective' mood. With a wicked grin he turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

Just as Hermione was going to answer his question, Crabbe and Goyle ran at her. Malfoys eyes went wide as he watched the idiots in shock. Fear shown in Hermiones large brown eyes Goyle held her in a firm grip and Crabbe tried to make quick work of his own pants. Too shocked to move, Draco watched in horror as his two 'friends' readied themselves to rape Hermione. It was only when he saw the tears begin to escape her scared eyes that Draco moved. Without thinking Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at them. "Let her go!" He growled. His grey eyes were clouded with rage that possessed his very being. "But… but Malfoy…" Crabbe began. "I said let her go!" Malfoy said more firmly. Almost instantly Goyle dropped Hermione. She landed with a thud on the hard ground. "Now leave… all of you!" Draco continued to order. Knowing that their leader wasn't kidding they all departed, wondering what caused the Slytherin Prince to react the way he did.

When they were all gone Draco moved to stand by Hermione's side. He crouched down so he was closer to her. "You alright?" Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. She had never heard words spoken so softly by Draco Malfoy. Nor had she ever seen the soft gaze that stayed within his keen eyes. "I… I'm fine," She whispered. Her heart beat had had sped up and she could feel a tingling in her body. "Come on Granger, you got to get up." He muttered offering his hand to her. Tenderly she accepted. She couldn't help but notice how soft his hands where. She dusted herself off, "Thank you…" She muttered her eyes down cast. "Yeah, whatever, why where you down here anyway?" A rosy blush colored her pale cheeks. "W…Well I uh…" Hermione stuttered. Malfoy raised an eyebrow a smirk decorating his lips. "I came down here because…" "Because you can't resist my devilish good looks?" Draco put in. Hermiones face turned a brighter red, this time more from anger rather than embarrassment. Malfoy couldn't help but let his smirk grow. "You Draco Malfoy are so…" "Sexy? Hot? Charming?" "INSUFFERABLE!" Hermione finally shouted. "Insufferably handsome yes… yes I am." Draco added. "You know Malfoy you have no right to talk. Why did you save me? Hmm? Do you think I'm sexy? Hot?" Hermione said with a glare, her eyes fixed on him. Draco smirked, "Yes, yes I do." Hermione's jaw dropped. "I… I uh…" She began stuttering again. "I also think you're beautiful, smart, witty, and quick tempered, tempting, and the biggest pain in my arse… but the later doesn't really matter now does it?" Hermione blushed when she noticed just how much closer he was. "Why are you telling me this? You're Draco Malfoy; you're not supposed to think like that about worthless mudbloods…" "Well I guess it's a good thing you're not a worthless mudblood now isn't it?" Hermione looked into his eyes. Slowly he lowered his head to her level until his lips connected with hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers running through his blonde hair. He moved his hands to pull her closer by the waste. Their eyes stayed closed as they kissed, their tongues dancing with one another. Blue glitter began to fall around the two as they continued to kiss. They didn't care if anyone saw them… they didn't care… nothing mattered anymore.

Down the hall Blaise stood watching the two with a smile on his face. "So Granger has her magic back? And Malfoy is happily with a girl that can make him happy?" He glanced into the dark shadows beside him at the blue-grey eyes that watched with him. **"Yes, Hermione does have her magic, and Malfoy will always be happy. Nothing in the world could part the two." **The voice said. **"Now, my job here is done…"** Turning she walked down the corridor her grey tail swishing behind her, along with her black silver streaked long straight hair. Blaise watched her go. 'I still can't believe that chick refused to give me her name… Oh well, at least she made things around her a little better.' Blaise thought to himself turning back to the still kissing two.

* * *

A/U: Well thats about it. Yep.. That's all... Hmm... could have a little more now couldn't it? Remember when I said I was kinda bad at writing one shots and what not.. well I decided. If I get enough reviews on this story I will make a sequal per say. It will be more of how the relationship progresses, and you will see a lot more of Ron and Harry, the suspicious girl... and Dracos possessive side! Ohhh such fun. Lol. Anyways. If you want to see more, then REVIEW!! . Loves you bunchs!

Endriago


End file.
